User blog:CEDJunior/Summer Rae vs Layla @ Money In The Bank 2014
As many of us expected, a second Divas match has been added to this year's Money in the Bank event this Sunday, and it will be the long-awaited grudge match between Summer Rae and Layla. Fandango, the object of the bad blood between the two Divas, will serve as the special guest referee in this match, which is well over two months in the making. On the day after WrestleMania 29, Summer Rae became the first NXT Diva to be called up to the main roster; assuming the role of Fandango's dance partner. That relationship would end on the day after WrestleMania XXX, when Fandango and Summer Rae lost to Santino Marella and Emma on that night's Raw. Apparently, that was the last straw for Fandango, as one day later, he would dump Summer Rae on Twitter. He wasted no time moving on; coming out with Layla as his new dance partner/valet. His luck improved with Layla at his side, as he defeated Santino twice in singles action and they defeated Santino and Emma in mixed tag team action. Now, when I learned that Layla was Fandango's new partner, I was elated. For one, I was happy that WWE was able to find a relevant role for Layla; especially since she has been in WWE for close to eight years and she's reached that period where the powers that be usually don't even try to find roles for Divas who have been around as long as she has. Plus, the fact that this came just weeks after Layla returned from her hiatus was a huge plus. Secondly, I loved this role because I still fondly remember how golden Layla was as the evil manager for William Regal back in 2008-09, so I knew she'd shine in this role. And, of course, Layla looks ever so elegant in gorgeous in her various dance outfits. Anyway, Summer Rae was clearly not pleased with how Fandango was dumped and how quickly he moved on. The two Divas took their feud to Twitter; obviously because Summer Rae was off filming The Marine 4 with The Miz. She would finally get her hands on Layla when she returned to TV on May 19. Layla would get her back the following week when she and Fandango caused a distraction that led to Summer Rae losing to Eva Marie. However, the feud got heated and hilarious on June 9 when Summer Rae came up from behind and actually poured a bottle of milk all over Layla, leaving the former Women's and Divas Champion quite sour--in more ways than one. Layla would get her revenge the next night on Main Event when she attacked Summer Rae during an interview segment and poured not only milk, but kitty litter all over her. Three nights later on ''SmackDown, ''Summer Rae disguised herself as one of Adam Rose's "Rosebuds" and attacked Layla in the ring. That led to an in-ring bout that saw Summer Rae and Rose defeat Layla and Fandango. Summer Rae turned up the heat on ''SmackDown ''by kissing Fandango, and the two have brawled ever since. This whole angle is so reminiscent of the one that involved Dawn Marie and Miss Jackie feuding over Charlie Haas back in 2004. Some of you should remember this. Charlie and Jackie were an on-screen couple (as well as a real-life couple; they're currently married), and Dawn was stirring things up by stating that she had a fling with Charlie behind Jackie's back. That feud lasted from October until December of that year, and it would lead to Dawn defeating Jackie at Armageddon in a match that Charlie officiated. After the match, Charlie actually dumped ''both ''of them. I actually see the same thing happening in this scenario. The only difference is that the babyface in this scenario, Summer Rae, will win. In the 2004 feud, the heel, Dawn Marie, won the grudge match. And yes, Summer Rae's a face. I remember reading that they would keep Summer Rae as a villainess even with this feud with Layla, but the way I saw it then, there's no way that they would have kept Summer Rae as a heel in this feud. Anyway, I see Summer Rae winning, but Fandango will decide not to have anything to do with either Diva. This could end up one of two ways: either he'll put off women overall, or he'll get a new Diva. If the latter happens, and I believe it will, I see him being paired up with Rosa Mendes. This would be a good role for Rosa for three reasons: one, it would be perfect material for ''Total Divas, ''two, Rosa is a great dancer, and three, Rosa has really shined as a villainous manager in the past. But if Layla is broken away from Fandango, where does that leave her? This could be it for Layla if/when this actually happens. She has actually given hints that she could be leaving WWE, which doesn't surprise me. Layla is the longest tenured in-ring Diva on the roster, having been part of WWE since 2006. Plus, she turned 37 just two days ago, so I would think that if she is broken away from Fandango, she may stick around for a little while before she decides to leave. A few trivial notes. This is the first PPV since last year's Hell in a Cell event to feature more than one Divas-related match. In fact, not only was Summer Rae part of that event, she made her in-ring PPV debut. This is also the second out of five Money in the Bank PPVs to feature two Divas matches. The 2010 event featured Layla successfully retaining the Women's Championship against Kelly Kelly, while Alicia Fox defended her Divas Championship against Eve Torres. Both Divas matches this Sunday should have very interesting outcomes. I can't wait! Category:Blog posts